¿Que está mal?
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Cuando eres un cruel asesino de rango S que despierta en el pecho del líder de una macabra organización te das cuenta de que algo anda mal. MadaDei One-Shoot. Mas centrado en Deidara esta vez.


**Disclaimer: **¿Ustedes creen que si "Naruto" me perteneciera Tobi no se habría ***** a Deidara cuando tuvo oportunidad?

**Sinopsis:** Cuando eres un cruel asesino de rango S que despierta en el pecho del líder de una macabra organización te das cuenta de que algo anda mal.

**Advertencias:** Contenido shonen-ai y MadaDei.

**Dedicatoria:** A Viko, me mandó a escribir un MadaDei y si no lo hubiese hecho habría sido un desacato al ejercito, a mi patria y al yaoismo (?)

**Nota adicional:** ¡Shhh! ¡Deja lo que estas haciendo y pon atención! ¡El MadaDei merece toda tu concentración!

* * *

**¿Qué está mal?**

Abrió los ojos con deliberada lentitud. Sus parpados pesaban y sus pupilas seguían dilatadas tras las largas horas de descanso. No quería empezar el día aun, quería seguir abrazado a _aquella cosa blandita_ que tenia debajo y hacer pereza un buen rato.

Bostezó con renuencia y dejó caer su cabeza sobre aquello tan cómodo.

Oh si, solo cerraría los ojos y descansaría veinte minutos sobre aquel "lo que fuese" que olía tan bien. Nunca recordaba haber tenido una noche tan placente…

Un segundo.

Se suponía que estaba en medio de un oscuro bosque y había dormido a la intemperie ¿Qué cosa podría ser tan absurdamente cómoda, que olía tan bien y provocaba no querer dejar de abrazarla?

Abrió sus azules orbes con lentitud, justo para que un rayo de luz chocara contra su rostro. Miró a su alrededor. El antes oscuro y frío bosque podría llegar a ser realmente acogedor de día. Se incorporó un poco, para deleitarse con la naturaleza que se extendía a su alrededor…

…le gustaba, sí. Como buena artista sabía apreciar las cosas como aquellas…

Todo estaba iluminado por una fina capa de luz vespertina. Todo estaba en calma y tranquilidad, a duras penas y se escuchaban aquellas dos lentas y acompasadas respiraciones.

El artista se llevó las manos hacia sus ojos, frotando levemente el dorso de estas contra sus parpados cerrados. Cansado y somnoliento, nunca había estado tan acorde con aquellas dos simples y vulgares palabras. Al abrir de nuevo los parpados, examinó por segunda vez lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, esperando que sus pupilas dilatadas (que lograban hacerlo ver todo borroso) regresaran a la normalidad.

…

Parpadeó un par de veces, podía ver perfectamente el paisaje a su alrededor.

…

Sintió su corazón palpitar en doble ritmo. Algo estaba mal, podía presentirlo, algo se lo decía, estaba seguro. Arrugó el entrecejo. Sonaba estúpido y lo sabia pero, aun así,… algo estaba mal.

Y a Deidara no le gustaban las cosas mal.

Entonces lo recordó: la extraña cosa mullida tan cómoda sobre la cual estuvo dormido toda la noche.

Se giró con prisa, para encontrar aquello con lo que había descansado: estirado en la grama mojada por el rocío, con largos suspiros, y con aquella horrible (en su concepto) y molesta mascara naranja en espiral, se encontraba_ él_, su compañero, seguramente sumido en el sexto sueño.

De nuevo aquel embarazoso doble ritmo se instaló en su corazón, la sangre fluyó mas desprisa y solo con el morboso propósito de acumularse contra sus pómulos, formando así un considerable sonrojo.

El "lo que fuese" tan cómodo y acogedor, tranquilizante y aromático era…él…era Madara.

Toda la noche había dormido sobre Madara Uchiha, enroscado contra su pecho, inhalando su aroma.

Soltó una sarta de palabrotas a la nada y en voz baja. No le gustaba el hecho de sentirse "la chica" de la relación, no le gustaba ser más pequeño que él y así caber perfectamente en sus brazos, no le gustaba ser controlado por nadie…

Mordió su lengua y miró en otra dirección, aun más molesto que antes.

…no le gustaba llegar siempre a la conclusión de que en el si fondo le gusta ser su uke, le gusta ser suyo…pero claro, jamás se lo diría.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y lo miró dormir.

¿Cómo había terminado así?

Simple.

Siempre creyó ser completamente heterosexual, siempre creyó tener claro sus gustos, siempre creyó saber que quería para él…pero entonces llegó 'Tobi', quitándose la mascara y mostrando el rostro de Madara, inclinándose hacia él y juntando sus labios. Y entonces supo que jamás se había sentido tan protegido en su vida, jamás había sentido ese creciente fuego y aquella sensación…jamás había sentido…

…¿amor?

¿Cómo un Uchiha lo había logrado?

¿Cómo Madara hizo, para convertir su infierno en paraíso?

Un simple suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras se dejaba caer en la grama, al lado de su compañero.

La respuesta era simple, y había pensado tanto en eso que creía tenerla grabada en la frente.

Pero ese no era el caso ahora…porque aun tenía algo claro…

Algo estaba mal.

Lo seguía intuyendo, algo no estaba en su lugar.

Pero…

¿Qué estába mal?

Todo a su alrededor parecía estar en orden y en calma, lo que pensaba no tenia sentido, no es como si algo faltase…como si un pequeño detalle dañara su atmósfera y su tranquilidad por completo…

Un…pequeño…detalle…

Cerró los puños y ahora se maldijo a si mismo. Lo acababa de descubrir, al mirarlo de reojo lo supo de inmediato, lo que estaba mal, lo que faltaba.

¡Se sentía tan estúpido!

Y no por el hecho de ahora saber que estaba mal. Era exactamente ese "que", algo que no debía tener relevancia lo hacia sentir que todo estaba mal.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Pero…no podía dejar "aquello mal" así que estiró una mano, para tomar la molesta mascara color naranja y retirarla con avidez, dejando ver a su paso aquel rostro…_su rostro_.

Lo contempló con cuidado. Cada rasco, cada detalle.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

No había visto su rostro al despertar y eso era lo que "había estado mal".

Habría podido maldecir, habría podido gritar, habría podido mandarlo a volar con alguna de sus creaciones, pero en el fondo, estaba aun muy cansado y quería seguir durmiendo cómodamente.

Se recostó con renuencia sobre Madara, sin saber si realmente estaba dormido. Otra cosa para agregar a la lista: nunca sabia si estaba dormido o solo fingía. Cuando su cabeza hizo contacto con su pecho, dos fuertes brazos lo rodearon de inmediato. Deidara alzó la mirada al instante para solo encontrarse una sarcástica sonrisa en los labios del Uchiha y sus ojos cerrados. Genial, estaba despierto y sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo llevaba estándolo.

"Imbecil, uhn" susurró.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron aquellos brazos, aferrándolo con más fuerza.

Sí, sabía la respuesta de cómo Madara lo había logrado, algo simple y enfermizo: lo había enamorado.

Refunfuñó, una ultima vez.

Pero ahora podía dormir tranquilo, ya todo estaba en orden.

Ya no había nada mal.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Ohhh sí, me pase de romántica ¿¡y que!? El MadaDei lo vale por completo. Quería publicar la historia antes, pero la verdad, el tiempo no me había dado. Ahhh, no ver el rostro de Madara al despertar le causa todo eso a Dei…si que lo ama, vamos.

**Frase favorita: **¿Cómo Madara hizo, para convertir su infierno en paraíso?

Espero que lo disfrutaran.


End file.
